Loppy Lapin
Loppy Lapin - Kak Biography Appearance Loppy is French and Japanese with a gymnast's build. His body is slim and short and he mainly has lean muscle. They have a small waist, weigh 125 pounds, are five foot four, with lightly tanned skin, His face is round and heart shaped. His eyes are round and almond shaped with a button nose, cupid’s bow mouth, and round and ill-defined cheekbones. His hair is dark brown, almost visually black, cut to frame his face, soft, and a mix between messy and curly. His eyes are a dark brown color. Loppy wears a light pink sleeveless button up shirt tucked into a pair of high waisted, double buttoned, dark chocolate brown shorts. He wears a pair of soft leather fingerless gloves that go up past his elbows and lace up on the sides. His boots plain dark brown thigh highs that also lace up on the sides. He wears a ribbon in his hair that forms rabbit ears at the top of his head. He has bunny shaped hairpins keeping his bangs from his face and various other bunny shaped pins on his clothes. He wears a pair of strawberry shaped red earring studs. He has a little knife in a brown holster on his left hip. Personality Loppy is a positive but also confrontational person. He tends to act first and ask questions later. He is quick to act rather than taking the time to formulate a proper plan of action beforehand. He is also highly protective of those that are close to him. Also, he is a physical person that craves interaction. He doesn’t like being alone or stressful situations. Loppy is somewhat thick headed and slow to learn. History Loppy grew up in the family circus, the Mon Coeur, and enjoyed the acrobatic stunts he saw some of the performers do. His mother is Japanese and his father is French, leading Loppy to have a somewhat mixed childhood, although he was raised in France. He grew up to be one of the lead acrobats in the circus until an accident with the tent structure poles lead to his legs getting crushed. He gained his stand before the accident occurred when he was assisting the circus’ lead Archer in a stunt with a prop ancient arrow that barely nicked Loppy’s arm. However, his stand was originally just a collection of metal plates that would assist him in small daily activities. The accident made them evolve to their current form. Stand RAPBIT Power: B Speed: A Range: C Durability: A Precision: C Developmental Potential: C Appearance It resembles metal plates that wrap themselves around Loppy’s legs. When not around his legs, the metal plates make a rabbit-like form. The metal plates are all different in size and shape and adjust to fit Loppy’s needs. Personality While RAPBIT is not not sentient it does act to appease and please Loppy. They will act to help and save his life but also do what is needed to keep him happy. Abilities RAPBIT exists to allow Loppy to walk and utilize his legs far past what the average human would be capable of. * Ability Name Ryuusei Drive - RAPBIT wraps around Loppy’s legs allowing him to run at extreme speeds, jump to inhuman heights, and absorbs the shock of his actions. Thus his body does not suffer the consequences that can be attributed to his speed and falls. Saika - RAPBIT separates back into its individual metal plates and seek out a target. The plates can ricochet against each other to increase their speed and momentum and general destructive power. It can do this only once or twice a day. Also, this leaves Loppy immobile and open to attack unless a couple of the plates remain around him. Fate Settled down with a rabbit person on earth. Trivia * RAPBIT is a Japanese rap artist that I just really like. Category:Characters